


To lands semi-known

by NotReallyHere (Actuallysortahere)



Category: Final Fantasy XIV
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-18
Updated: 2018-09-18
Packaged: 2019-07-14 03:39:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,872
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16032221
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Actuallysortahere/pseuds/NotReallyHere
Summary: With the fall of yet another primal, the foiling(?) of a Garlean plot and the absence of Alphinaud, the Scions have an abundance of time to fill as they decide their next steps. As Y'shtola makes for Doma, one Warrior of Light takes advantage of the situation.





	To lands semi-known

**Author's Note:**

> Spoilers for 4.3. 4.4 finally pushed me to finish it.

There was only one word Harkas could use to describe her current situation: Boring. Or maybe dull. Or maybe even miscalculated. But this is where she found herself, sat on the upper deck of a ship on its way to Kugane once again.

The Warriors of Light had only just returned from Doma, having spent the past few weeks assisting with the reconstruction of the Doman Enclave, and later dealing with the eikon the Garleans had planted during the prisoner exchange, only returning after Alphinaud had departed with the representatives from the Garlean Popularis, bound for Garlemald itself. It was as they sat with Alisaie and Y’shtola, discussing the events and their worries over the young Elezen that the Archon had revealed her intentions to travel to the far east herself, to investigate their primals, curious about their ability to rise from specific items, rather than worship and crystals. 

Almost immediately, Harkas had volunteered to accompany her, which came as no surprise to her companions. Her eagerness caught the attention of Alisaie however, who eyed the warrior curiously. Outside of the Warriors of Light, few knew of the situation between the Warrior and the Archon. Contrary to assumptions, Lyse had kept surprisingly quiet about it, though that didn’t stop her poking fun at the pair occasionally. As Harkas struggled to come up with any defences against the probing, accusing eyes of Alisaie, she briefly considered revealing the secret, after all, who could she trust if not another Scion?  
“I’m sure Harkas is just looking out for her.” The awkward silence was broken as Cecah chimed in, the Keeper of the Moon gesturing towards the Warrior. “You recall our first voyage to Doma had us fend off an Island of ghostly beings, do you not?”  
“And they were all vanquished, were they not?” Alisaie replied, turning her attention away from the Roegadyn.  
“Who knows?” The bard waved dismissively. “We certainly dealt enough of a blow that we were free to leave, but that may not mean they’re dealt with for good, and we can’t afford to lose someone as important as Y’shtola when we’re already taking risks with Alphinaud.”. Alisaies’ head dropped slightly as her brother was mentioned.  
“That’s true.” She conceded, before taking a sip of her tea.  
“And besides that.” It was Y’shtola’s turn to interject now. “I would be full thankful for the assistance of one already on good terms with the residents of Doma, and as I understand it, you bare good standing with not just the Domans, but also with the Kojin of the Blue, correct Harkas?” The Archon had clearly cottoned on to the sudden defence and to Harkas’ desire, who was now put back on the spot.  
“I…Yeah I guess I am.” The warrior stammered. “I did spend some time with them helping them with various jobs.”  
“Precisely. If I am to examine their relics, then having one that has earned their trust be naught but a boon.”. There was another pause as Alisaies’ gaze examined Harkas, before she shrugged.  
“Valid points, both. Unless anyone has further objections, then, Harkas and Y’shtola shall head for Doma at their earliest convenience.”. There was a nod of agreement from the gathered and the conversation moved on. 

It was hours later when the party finally began to die down and participants began going their own way. Y’shtola had made for Limsa Lominsa to charter a ship, Solmund had departed for Ala Mhigo in order to keep watch for imperials, or for the wandering corpse of Zenos, And now Harkas was returning home to prepare for another long journey. As the door to the Rising Stones creaked closed, Alisaie turned to the remaining Warriors of Light.  
“So…How long have Harkas and Y’shtola been together?” her question was blunt and unexpected, causing Daseaux to choke on his drink and the others to struggle for words. “Oh, please. What manner of fool do you take me for?” She feigned offense, but appeared smugly pleased at having hit the nail on the head.  
“How’d you find out?” Tufufu asked as she patted Daseaux on the back in an attempt to soothe his spluttering.  
“Just now, since you confirmed it.” Alisaies’ smugness only grew more visible. “But like all of you, I spotted the signs of Harkas’ affections long ago. They were, after all, fairly obvious.” Her gaze shifted briefly to where the warrior had been sat. “But that was unsubtle even for Harkas, even with your timely intervention, Cecah.” There was a pleasant chuckle all-round as the gathered agreed, enjoying the rare moment of respite.

That had been more than a week ago, and much to Harkas’ dismay she’d spent no more than a few moments at a time with the Archon since. Y’shtola had spent most of the journey squirrelled away in her private cabin, nose deep in her notes and tomes, whereas Harkas hadn’t been granted such luxury. Posing as a bodyguard for the scholarly Miqo'te, she had been bunking with the sailors, in a hammock in the ships main hold, disguised by her new ensemble. The armour forged for her by the smiths of Ishgard had finally been completed. Thick plates of cobalt-blue metal styled after a behemoth, gauntlets with fierce, piercing claws at the tip of each finger and a matching helmet made to mimic the burgonet gifted to her by Curious Gorge, it’s thick, curving horns and black visor obscuring her face, cutting an even more intimidating figure of the woman who already gave most men a reason to pause. 

The warrior found herself, as she often did on this voyage, on the main deck, sat against the gunwale watching the sailors go about their duties. They’d proved to be decent company, she’d spent most evenings drinking and gambling with them, but that just about dulled the urge to spent time with Y’shtola, though it did wonders for the boredom, and occasionally, the coinpurse, but right now, she found herself with nothing to do. The Archon was still sealed away in her studies, as she would be for the rest of the voyage, she was unable to engage in any real combat practice and there was no sign of the phantoms that had appeared on her first crossing. She even began wondering if her coming along was even a good idea. All she’d wanted was time with Y’shtola, but she was busy with primal research, granted it was important, and the main reason they were even making this journey, but she still felt like she had been neglected.

It wasn’t any better another week later when they finally pulled into port at Kugane. Harkas assisting Y’shtola carry her myriad tomes and research materials as they disembarked had been the most interaction the pair had together since they boarded back in Limsa Lominsa, and the warrior had hoped that was the end, that they could spend some time together. As they paused on the pier, Harkas loaded the books back into the archons baggage as Y’shtola spent a moment taking in the sights of Kugane, before sighing.  
“Pleasant though this city may be, we needs make arrangements for our crossing of the Red Sea, to which I will seek out a suitable vessel.” The miqo’te turned to the warrior, who even hunched over as she was still stood level with her. “If you could, Harkas, I’m in need of a few items to aid in my investigations. Would you please head to the markets and procure these items?” She asked, producing a slip of paper detailing a handful of reagents, crystals and alchemical goods and holding it out. As she rose to her feet, Harkas did her best to hide her disappointment as she watched her hopes of a pleasant time exploring a new city with the archon fade away, slowly taking the list and reading through it.  
“Sure…I’ll find what I can. The merchants here already likely know of the Scions thanks to Tataru, so I’ll just pass payment on to her.” Despite her efforts, her voice still bore hints of her displeasure, though Y’shtola either didn’t notice, or simply didn’t react.  
“My thanks. I doubt that we’ll find any vessel capable of ferrying us today, so shall we meet at the inn once we’ve finished our tasks?”  
“Sure..” the warrior grunted her agreement. Chances are, she thought, she’d have to find her own room, at least if the ship situation was any indication. As she made to leave for the market, she hesitated. “Oh, and since I remember…” she turned back to the archon “There’s a Namazu here, a little catfish person, you’ll know him when you see him, called Gyodo. He tries to cheat people by offering cheap, or secret I forget which, crossings of the red sea. If he tries anything, just tell him Lyse is looking for something to practice her kicks and he should fall into line.”. The archon gave a quiet chuckle, the first Harkas had seen since they left the Rising Stones, and nodded.  
“It sounds like you have a bit of a history.”  
“With the Namazu, yes. I helped them build a festival not too long ago. Gyodo I’ve only met a couple of times. I think he remembers Lyses’ boot more than he remembers me.”. Again the achon smiled, warming Harkas’ heart just a little.  
“Then I shall bare that in mind. My thanks.” She replied, before hoisting her bag and leaving for another pier, leaving the warrior alone. Maybe Doma would be better, she hoped.

It was nearly three hour later and the sun was setting when Harkas finally made it to the steps of the inn, carrying a basket packed to the brim with all manner of mysterious items, and while not heavy, it was awkward to carry. Vials and crystals rattled with each step and Harkas didn’t want to think about what would happen if she dropped them. As she crested the final steps up to the Bokairo Inn, she spotted Y’shtola inside, perched upon one of the stones with a tome in hand. As the warrior rattled inside, the Miqo’tes ears twitched and she peered over the brim of her book. Upon realizing it was her companion, she marked her page and tucked it away in her bag, rising to her feet and moving to meet her.  
“And here I’d thought you’d left for Doma without me. Did you have some difficulty locating what I asked?” she asked, casting an eye over the basket the warrior carried.  
“Between me not knowing what some are and some of them not knowing either, yes.” Harkas replied, lowering the basket to grant the archon a better view of the contents.  
“Well it appears as though everything is in order, though. You have my thanks.” The archon gave Harkas a soft smile before taking a couple items and pocketing them. “Our ship leaves tomorrow at midday, so I took the liberty of organizing accommodation for the night, if you could carry them just a bit further.” She beckoned the warrior to follow, and turned, heading through the partitioning curtain that lead to the inn rooms, and with a gentle sigh, Harkas trailed after.

As Y’shtola slid the door open, they were greeted with a simple room. Wooden floors gave way to traditional eastern bamboo floor mats, doman art adorned the walls, a kneeling desk sat against the far wall, a hearth stood raised in the center of a small table that bore several small bottles and an open sliding screen window allowed views of the gathering fireflies in the garden.  
“How quaint.” The archon remarked as she entered, examining the room as she went. “T’is quite the change from the norm in Eorzea.” Not far behind followed Harkas, who took a few steps to the side upon entering, and placed the basket on one of the benches by the hearth-table.  
“This is how most of the buildings in Doma are, from my experience.” She replied, removing her helm and placing it beside her before running her fingers through her hair to loosen it, flinching slightly when one of the pointed claws caught her skin, just another thing she had to get used to.  
The archon was stood in the center of the space, quietly musing something.  
“Now this must surely be a mistake.” It sounded like a mutter, but she made no attempt to lower her voice. Curious, Harkas glanced over at her, then at where she was looking. The bed.  
“What’s wrong?”  
“I informed the innkeeper that there would be two of us, but I see only one bed.”. Indeed there was. Resting against the wall opposite the window, stood a singular, large bed. The seemingly bamboo mattress and pillows didn’t look all too comfortable to Harkas, who took a moment to realise the archons point.  
“So there is.” The warrior struggled to comprehend her point, waiting for her to continue her point.  
“I suppose that leaves us with only one option, does it not?” The archon continued, turning to stare up at Harkas expectantly. A brief moment of silence followed, before Harkas’ head dropped and she sighed.  
“I understand. I’ll go see if there’s any more spare rooms.” She grumbled, unable to hide her disappointment. As she trudged out, she heard the Archon chuckle, and felt a tug on her arm. Looking down, she saw the delicate fingers of the miqo’te grasping at her, and looking back saw the soft smile upon her face.  
“That’s not what I had intended, you fool.” Her words were gentle, despite the insult. “Why don’t you think it through once more?”. Harkas looked at the bed, then back to the archon, whose face had begun taking on an uncharacteristic shade of red, and Harkas felt her heart skip, and all she could utter was an “oh” with a look of surprise, which served only to broaden the archons smile.  
“Finally figured it out, have you?” she sounded strangely confidant, like she hadn’t just suggested this out of the blue.  
“Did…did you plan this?” the warrior struggled to find her words, still watching the archon, who seemed to be enjoying her reaction.  
“And if I happened to say yes, would you object?”  
“Not in the slightest.” The warrior steadied herself and swallowed her nerves. “But why though?”. The archon kept her smile, but slowly withdrew her hand, moving towards the window. She spent a moment watching the fireflies dance, before replying.  
“Mayhaps I felt bad for distancing myself from you during the voyage when it was clear why you wished to join me. Mayhaps I sought closeness and companionship in this distant and new land.” And she fell silent, striding slowly towards Harkas, before speaking in a hushed tone. “or mayhap I just sought safety in your arms, your touch.” Harkas felt arms wrap around her waist, felt herself pulled into an embrace that she happily returned, placing a hand amidst snowy hair and the other on the archons shoulder.  
“Any of those reasons work for me.” The warrior whispered. The embrace lasted through the quiet, until finally Y’shtola spoke up once more.  
“I do apologise for my seclusion aboard the ship. I felt it necessary to support our guises, as did I feel it best in order to devote myself to my research. I meant no offense to you.” Neither broke the embrace as Harkas responded.  
“I know you didn’t, and I know that your research is more important, it could save the world, after all. Just…warn me next time, okay?”  
“Understood.”

Eventually, Harkas felt the archon begin to pull away and slowly slid her hands from behind her.  
“Now then.” The archon spoke, her melodious voice cutting through the silence. “We’re fortunate enough to have an evening to ourselves before we’re due to set out again. What say we make the most of this brief time in a land where seldom few know our faces?”. Harkas practically glowed with happiness, grinning from ear to ear.  
“Give me a moment to get out of this armour and I’m all for it.” She replied, before getting to work on the buckles securing her breastplate. A few minutes and a change of clothes later, Harkas was almost unrecognisable. A simple white shirt, a pair of plain black trousers and leather boots made even a Warrior of Light look like unassuming.  
“You’re going unarmed?” The archon inquired, raising an eyebrow, before giving a smirk. “Surely the end times are upon us if you’re willingly leaving your weapon behind.” The warrior grinned back, dropping to a knee and pulling a knife from her boot.  
“Never unarmed.” She grunted, before hiding the knife again and rising up. “Besides, I’ve spent enough time with the Fist of Rhalgr that I could probably end anybody here with just my fists.”  
“Ever the unerring warrior.” Such a comment could easily be considered praise from the archon, who held out her arm, awaiting her companion. “I pity any unwise enough to cross you tonight.”  
“As I pity any who try to match wits with you.” The warrior answered, stepping forward and taking the archons arm under hers.

Perhaps this was a fine idea after all.


End file.
